24 kwietnia 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Kate i Allie" (42/47) - serial produkcji USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 8.50 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.05 Mój program na antenie - Teatr na 1 nodze 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Cagney i Lacey" (42) 10.50 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - teleturniej 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie (audiotele: 0-70035250) 11.25 Zagrożenia (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Ekologia pod strzechą - Oczyszczalnia dla Podkarpacia 12.50 Mam prawo Czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 13.20 Opowieści bałtyckie - O czystość szmaragdowego morza 13.40 W plener! 13.55 Zwierzęta świata "Wirunga: rzeki ognia i lodu" (2) - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 14.25 Żywioły: ogień, woda, powietrze 14.35 Taki pejzaż 15.00 Wiadomosci 15.10 Opowieści o smakach - O kucharzu i jego powinnościach 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego" (10/52) - serial animowany produkcji USA 15.50 Gimnastyka umysłu - dla młodych widzów 16.05 Miotła - magazyn dia młodzieży 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Zyć w rodzinie i przetrwać 18.00 Filmidło 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.45 Fałszywe czy prawdziwe 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Kukułka" - Ole Zmruż-Oczko 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Nash Bridges" (12/32) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Debata: Marian Krzaklewski (AW"S") - Ryszard Bugaj (UP) 22.00 Pegaz 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 "Podróż na Wschód" - film fabularny produkcji polskiej (1993 r., 89 min) 0.30 Wiadomości 0.35 "Roland Barthes - film dok. prod. franc. 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego (77) - Look Ahead 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus - Sport telegram (powt.) 7.25 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Dzieciaki, klopoty i my" (89/110) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik Dwójki 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu w przerwie ok.13.00 Panorama 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Dziewczyna z przyszlości" (16/24) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Pejzaże wsi polskiej Pogórze, Pogórze 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Gospodarczy przegląd Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075850) 19.05 Bez znieczulenia 19.30 Podatki od 21 % do 45% 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 20.00 Barwy życia - spotkanie z prof. Grzegorzem Madejem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik Dwójki 21.35 Optimus - Sport telegram 21.40 Halo weekend 21.50 "Lord Mauntbatten - ostatni wicekról Indii" (4/6) - serial prod. angielskiej 22.45 Studio teatralne Dwójki 23.30 "Nazwiska Erny Rosenstein" - film dok. Andrzeja Falbera 0.15 Panorama 0.25 Listy z Rosji 0.50 "Ucieczka" - film fab. prod. austriackiej (1992 r, 83 min.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Prog. dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.45 Temat wiejski powt. 9.05 Co jest grane? powt. 9.25 Namiętność - serial powt. 10.10 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej powt. 10.30 Mag. motoryzacyjny powt. 10.50 Droga - mag. ekumeniczny powt. 11.10 Maluda - serial powt. 11.35 Indaba - serial powt. 12.00 Maria Celeste - serial powt. 12.45 Morskie opowieści odc. 1 - serial powt. 13.10 Na ratunek - serial powt. 14.00 Grobowiec z popiołu - film dok. powt. 14.50 Prog. dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Szmacianki odc. 103 /111/ - serial 15.20 Roger Odrzutowiec odc. 106 /156/ - serial 15.25 Latające misie odc. 15 /39/ - serial 15.50 Cudowny świat zwierząt odc. 11 /24/ - serial 16.05 Duszek z antypodów odc. 5 /13/ - serial 16.30 O'Key - mag. młodz. 17.00 Prog. o zdrowiu 17.15 Mag. wędkarski 17.30 Kość niezgody - prog. publicystyczny 18.00 PANORAMA /retransmisja z TVP 2/ 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.35 Maria Celeste /138/ - serial 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Tajemnice nauki 15 /26/ - serial 20.00 Delegacja - komedia obyczajowa prod. rosyjsko-włoskiej 21.45 Panorama 21.55 Prog. promocyjny - Targi Gdańska Wiosna Budowlana '97 22.00 Co mnie gryzie? 22.35 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. 23.05 Rodno zemia - mag. kaszubski powt. 23.30 Studio Milenium: "Port Rzeczypospolitej" powt. 24.00 Zakończenie prog. Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti - prog. public. 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 8.30 MacGyver - serial 9.30 Żar młodości - serial 10.30 Ulice San Francisco - serial 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 HALOGRAIMY! - prog. muzyczny 12.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny 12.30 Na południe - serial 13.30 Klip Klaps 14.00 Ręce, które leczą 14.30 Trzy kwadraty - gra-zabawa 14.55 Nie tylko dla dam - mag. Kariny Szafrańskiej 15.25 Maska 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia - telenowela 17.45 Skrzydła - serial 18.15 Świat według Bundych - serial USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna "A" 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Nastolatki - film obycz. prod. USA (1980) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco - serial 23.30 Sztuka informacji 23.55 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Oto Polska - mag. reporterów 0.55 Muzyka na bis 2.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 8.00 Obrońca w akcji - komedia USA (1991) 9.35 Intermezzo - romans, USA (1993) 10.35 ChapIin nieznany (1) - ang. 11.30 Pokojówka - komedia USA (1990) 13.00 Otoczony przez wrogów - film sens., USA (1973) 14.35 Wpadka - kryminał, USA (1979) 16.20 Paryżanka - film obycz. prod. franc. (1957) 17.45 Zegnaj przyjacielu - film sens. prod. francuskiej 19.35 Życiowa próba - film obycz., USA (1985) 21.10 Taniec na ulicach - dok. 22.15 Najlepszy z najlepszych (2) - film sens., USA (1993) TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Pałace i dwory Rzeczypospolitej (2) (powt.) 7.30 Cafe Fusy" - pr. satyr. (powt.) 7.55 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - magazyn red. katolickiej (powt.) 9.00 Polska droga do samodzielności w sztuce (2) 9.30 Program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Alternatywy 4 (3) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 11.00 Rozmowy, rozmówki (powt.) 11.30 100% Live - Wolna Grupa Bukowina (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wielki podryw - film prod. pol. (powt.) 14.00 Magazyn polonijny (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia" 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - program red. katolickiej 16.00 Tikal - reportaż 16.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (4 ) - serial dla mlodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Rycerze i rabusie (4) - serial TVP 19.15 Nieustająca Love Story 19.40 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Teatr satelitarny: Bożyszcze kobiet 22.00 Małe ojczyzny: Miasto mniej więcej renesansowe 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Przegląd publ. 24.00 Moniuszko viva (6) - pr. muz. 0.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Rycerze i rabusie (4) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 2.00 Nieustająca Love Story (powt.) 2.30 Krzyzówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Teatr satelitarny: Bożyszcze kobiet (powt.) 5.00 Małe ojczyzny: Miasto mniej więcej renesansowe (powt.) 5.30 Madonny polskie (powt.) 6.00 Przegląd publ. (powt.) Polonia 1 5.30 Home shop 8.30 FiImy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 10.00 Celesta - telenowela 11.00 Namiętność - serial 11.30 W domu 12.00 Home shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela 19.00 Escape 19.30 Filmy animowane 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 22.00 Home shop BBC Prime 5.00 The Learning Zone 6.00 News 6.35 Bodger and Badger 6.50 Run the Risk 7.15 Uncle Jack & Cleopatra's Mummy 7.40 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 Chiidren's Hospital 10.00 Lovejoy 10.55 Tímekeepers 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.45 Style Challenge 12.15 One Man and Hís Dog 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 Children's Hospital 14.00 Lovejoy 14.55 Style Challenge 15.20 Bodger and Badger 15.35 Run the Risk 16.00 Uncle Jack & Cteopatra's Mummy 16.30 Dr Who: Planet of the Spiders 17.00 News 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Children's Hospttal 18.30 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 Dad's Army 19.30 Eric Sykes 20.00 Pie in the Sky 21.00 World News 21.30 Law Women 22.30 The Bookworm 23.00 The Signal Man 24.00 The Learning Zone Cartoon Network/TNT 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 Spartakus 6.00 The Fruities 6.30 The Real Story of... 7.00 Tom and Jerry Kids 7.30 Cow and Chicken 7.45 World Premiere Toons 8.15 Popeye 8.30 A Pap Named Scooby Doo 9.00 Yogí's Galaxy Goof-Ups 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 Pixie and Dixie 10.15 Augie Ðoggie 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Huckleberry Hound 11.00 The Fruitties 11.30 The Real Story of... 12.00 Tom and Jerry Kids 12.30 The New Fred and Barney Show 13.00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Flintstone Kids 14.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.30 Young Robin Hood 15.00 Ivanhoe 15.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 15.45 Two Stupid Dogs 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 World Premiere Toons 16.45 Cow and Chicken 17.00 The Jetsons 17.30 The Mask 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Droopy: Master Detective 19.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 20.00 Two Stupid Dogs 20.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 21.00 T Bone'n-weasel, 1992 23.00 Elvis on Tour, 197Z 0.40 Footlight Parade, 933 2.30 The Príze, 1963 CNN News and busíness throughout the day 5.30 Insight 6.30 Moneyline 7.30 Sport 8.00 News 8.30 Showbiz Today 9.00 News 10.30 World Report 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.30 Sport 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry Kíng 15.30 Sport 16.30 Scíence & Technology 17.30 Q & A 18.45 American Edition 20.00 Larry King 21.30 Insight 22.30 Sport 0.30 Moneyline 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q & A 2.00 Larry King 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.30 World Report Discovery Channel 16.00 Rex Hunt's Físhing Adventures 16.30 Roadshow 17.00 Terra X 17.30 Mysteries, Magic and Miracles 18.00 Wild Things 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.30 Disaster 20.00 Dangerous Seas 21.00 Top Marques 21.30 Cosmic Collision 22.00 Justice Files 23.00 Sunday Drivers 24.00 Classic Wheels 1.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 9.00 Morning Mix 13.00 Star Trax 14.00 Híts Non-Stop 16.00 Select 17.00 Select 17.30 Star Trax 18.30 Real World 2 19.00 Hot 20.00 The Big Picture 20.30 Madonna: Her Story in Music 21.00 Singled Out 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 Base 24.00 Night Videos NBC News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 The Ticket NBC 5.30 Tom Brokaw 6.00 Today 8.00 CNBC's European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 CNBCs US Squawk Box 15.00 Home and Garden 15.30 Interiors by Design 16.00 MSNBC The Síte 17.00 National Geographic Television 18.00 The tícket NBC 18.30 VIP 19.00 Dateline NBC 20.00 Andersen WC Golf Preview 20.30 Gillette World Sport Special 21.00 Jay Leno 22.00 Conan O'brien 23.00 Later 23.30 Tom Brokaw 24.00 Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC - Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Wine Xpress 3.00 Talkin'Blues 3.30 The ticket NBC 4.00 Wine Express 4.30 VIP Sky Movies 7.00 The Wind and The Lion, 1974 9.00 Walk Like A Man, 1987 9.30 Fate Is The Hunter, 1964 13.30 All Hand On Deck, 1961 15.15 Send Me No Flowers, 1964 17.00 Pee-Wees Big Adventure, 1986 18.45 It Cluld Happen To You, 1994 20.30 Special Feature: Tom Hanks 21.00 Apollo 13, 1996 23.20 The Movie Show 23.50 Leon, 1994 1.40 Appollo 13. 1995 4.00 Tales The Witness Madness, 1973 5.30 Pee-Wee Big Adventure, 1986 Sky News News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 8.30 Beyond 2000 10.30 Nightline 11.30 SKY World News 13.30 Selina Scott 14.30 Parliament 15.10 Parlíament 16.30 World News 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.30 Business Report 21.30 World News 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.30 ABC Worid News Tonight 1.30 Adam Boulton 2.30 Business Report 3.30 Parliament 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.30 ABC World News Tonight Sky 1 6.00 Morning Glory 9.00 Regis & Kathie Lee 10,00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Lives 12.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 Sky Live 18.30 Married... With Children 19.00 Real TV 19.30 MASH 20.00 Must See XV 22.00 Chicago Hope 23.00 Selina Scott Tonight 23.30 Star Trek 0.30 LAPD 1.00 Hit Mix Long Piay VTV 9:00 Teenage RMC 10:00 Doktor z hôr (40) 10:50 Poslanie planéty Zem II. 11:20 Športové správy 17:00 Teenage Mystery 18:00 James Whistler - lepty 18:30 KENO 10 18:40 Pepek námorník 18:50 Kokteil 19:30 Denník VTV 19:45 Športové správy 20:00 Štyridsaťštyri. Slovenský film 21:45 Unipoker 22:05 Obrazové noviny 22:20 KENO 10 22:25 Bez dresu 23:30 VTV Reality 23:55 Športové správy